Mobile machines, such as haul trucks and other types of heavy equipment, are often used to haul material from a load location at which the material is loaded into the machines, to a dump location at which the material is discharged from the machines. In order to maintain productivity and efficiency at a worksite while accomplishing predetermined site goals, travel of the machines at the dump location and positioning of the discharge material should be carefully managed. The need to properly manage the machines at the dump location can become even more important when the machines are working in high-wall operations and are autonomously controlled.
One attempt to control dump bed actuation is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,734 to Oka (“the '734 patent). The '734 patent relates to a control system for the dump body of a dump vehicle including an electro-pneumatic dump control system which affords the finger pressure actuation of the dump body. However, such a control system does not contemplate autonomous operation of the dump body or autonomous management of an over-fill situation at a dump site which may result in the dump body not functioning properly.
These and other shortcomings of the prior art are addressed by the disclosure.